


Snakes Ahoy!

by BookGirlFan



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Aha!" Foggy triumphantly drew a packet of Snakes out of the cupboard, waving them in the air as proof of victory. "Knew these had to be in here somewhere! Let the tournament begin!" </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes Ahoy!

"You know we're all crazy, right?" Foggy opened up the kitchen cupboard, rummaging through the shelves. "Completely, totally crazy. No sane person would possibly be doing this." 

Matt grinned in his direction. "I see your point." 

Karen threw a sock at him. 

"Aha!" Foggy triumphantly drew a packet of Snakes out of the cupboard, waving them in the air as proof of victory. "Knew these had to be in here somewhere! Let the tournament begin!" 

He wandered back into the lounge, opening the packet and offering one to Karen. "Ladies first." 

She took it, smiling slyly. "This better not mean you're going easy on me, mister." 

"Going easy on you? No way!" He held a hand over his heart. "I promise you, when I beat you, it will be because of my talent and overwhelming awesomeness. No going easy." 

Matt smirked at him. "You sound awfully confident. You know, seeing as I won last time." 

"Ah, but this time, I'm prepared." He shook the bag. "I bought the extra stretchy snakes. Now players, on your ready!" 

Matt and Karen each put an end of the snake in their mouth. 

"Get set!" 

They tensed, leaning backwards, preparing to pull. 

"And go!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the silliest thing I've ever written. But here, have 200 words of a tug of war tournament with snake lollies.


End file.
